Flarelight
Flarelight is a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling green eyes. She resembles her mother, Heathershine.Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 History :Flarekit is born to Heathershine and Darkfang of WindClan. :From the moment Flarekit starts to walk around the nursery, she is particularly sour, often making fun of Leafkit for dreaming about becoming Clan leader some day. While Heathershine is around, Flarekit acts kind and sweet, but is rude and stubborn behind her mother's back. :One day, Leafkit really starts to get on Flarekit's nerves. She starts to make fun of her more, and Midnight asks if Heathershine had taught her any manners. Flarekit replies that she had, but simply shruggs when Midnight asks why she didn't listen to her mother. Afterwards, she playfights harshly with Leafkit and Sandkit, putting a spider in one of the nests. Sandkit squashes the spider hastily, and in response Flarekit bites Sandkit's ear. Midnight sees, and tells Flarekit to stop play fighting so harsly. :Later, Leafkit is talking about her dream to be WindClan leader once more, and Flarekit decides that she had had enough of that. She decides to find some death berries, and pretend to eat them to get Leafkit to be quiet. She rushes out onto the moor, and returns with a pawful of death berries. In front of Midnight, Leafkit, and Sandkit, she acts like she is about to eat them. Horrified, Sandkit tries to swat the berries away. This causes a huge argument, in which Flarekit becomes even angrier. She warns everyone to stop telling her what to do, but soon Mistshine, Stonefrost, and Midnight frantically intervene, trying to get the death berries away from Flarekit. Leafkit keeps telling Flarekit to drop them, and this angers Flarekit further. She attacks Leafkit, and Mistshine breaks them apart, taking the berry away from Mistshine. Flarekit insults Mistshine, but Mistshine does not give the berry back. Midnight takes the berries and runs off into their territory to bury them. Furious, Stonefrost leads Leafkit and Flarekit out of camp to talk to them, quickly joined by Cloudstar and Mistshine. :Once there, the cats try to reason with Flarekit and Leafkit, but both are furious with each other, and refuse to listen. Rosevine and her son Cedarkit are nearby, playing on the shore of the lake. When Cedarkit sees Leafkit, his sister, he runs over to see what's going on. Leafkit tries to retell the story of what had happened, but she tells it slightly wrong, and this angers Flarekit. Cloudstar has trouble making sense of what they are saying through the argument, and Cedarkit is loudly trying to defend his sister, even pouncing on Flarekit to try and get her to stop talking. Flarekit kicks Cedarkit in the face, infuriating Leafkit and Rosevine. Rosevine snarls at Flarekit, and pulls Cedarkit and Leafkit away from all the chaos. Fed up, Flarekit yells at everyone once more, and runs off. :When she gets to the lake, she runs into the water, trying to drown herself. Once submerged completely, she begins to struggle, having changed her mind. But she coudln't swim, and she started to drown. Just in the kinck of time, Stonefrost appears and rescues the half drowned Flarekit, and takes her to a small, hidden cave which belonged to him and Cloudstar. Cloudstar hurries after them, and watches as Stonefrost places Flarekit gently on the ground. Cloudstar and Stonefrost almost argue, because both are angry from the heated argument. When Cloudstar sees that Flarekit is dying, she races over and begins to lick her, trying to warm her fur. :In StarClan, a few cats had decided to give Flarekit a second chance. Brightshine, the mother of Cloudstar, and Graystorm, the father of Stonefrost, create a new soul for Flarekit, and breathe it into a fish so it could be passed onto her by Stonefrost. The two starry warriors instruct Stonefrost on what to do. Just as Flarekit's spirit starts to drift to StarClan, Stonefrost passes on the new soul to her from the fish. After putting the fish back into the water, Flarekit reawakens, having gained life and strength from her new soul. She is still weak however, and Cloudstar prepares her a warm nest so she could spend the night. Cloudstar and Stonefrost cease to be angry with each other, and fall asleep near the edge of a small pool in the cave. Before going to sleep, Flarekit jumps out of her nest and joins them, snuggling in between them to keep warm. :The next morning, Flarekit wakes up when she hears that Cloudstar and Stonefrost are awake, and talking. She runs over to the water, and begins to play around. Her new soul has changed her, she is now gentle, kind, and fun loving. While playing in the water, Brightshine and Graystorm appear to Cloudstar and Stonefrost, explaining all that had happened the previous night to the still confused Cloudstar. They each tell their children good bye before departing. :Cloudstar recommends that they all return to camp, because the Clan would probably be worrying about them. Stonefrost suggests that for the sake of Flarekit, she stay with them in the cave for a few more days to regain strength. Cloudstar hesitates at first, but agrees. She runs back to camp to announce where they would be, and that Flarekit's parents were welcome to stay with them. :Cloudstar and Stonefrost return the young kit to WindClan the next day, much to the joy of Heathershine. Cloudstar remains like a second mother to Flarekit. :Flarekit and her siblings are soon apprenticed; she receives Frostpelt as her mentor. :Flarepaw later receives her warrior name, Flarelight. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Darkfang:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Mother: :Heathershine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Redfrost:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Sisters: :Featherpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Sandshine:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Grandfather: :Froststar:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandmother: :Bluemist:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Half Brothers: :Dustblaze:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Brackencloud:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Beechblaze:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living :Brownstripe:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Half Sisters: :Dreamfrost:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wishfall:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living Uncle: :Stormmask:Revealed on the IRC, January 31st, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Living Characters Category:Frosty's Characters Category:Warrior Category:To Be Deleted